IV Nikt się nie spodziewał hiszpańskiego inkwizytora
by alpaca666
Summary: Historia Włocha i Hiszpana. Anioła i Demona. Spamano


Part 4

_

Mój Bóg zawsze mnie wysłucha,

Mój Bóg akceptuje mnie bezwzględnie,

Mój Bóg nie nagradza za czynienie zła,

Mój Bóg nigdy nie będzie Diabłem.

Pogrążony w ciszy, przemoczony do suchej nitki, wyglądał zza loggi na ogromne łzy nieba. Zjawisko wprowadziło go w głęboki stan ekstazy, chwilowego zapomnienia. Ślepo pobierał każdy bodziec, dany przez naturę. Zatracił się, zniknął.  
Antonio siedział sam. Rozebrał się z przemoczonych szat i skulił w małej pryczy. Przesiąknięty zimnem, roztrzęsiony, myślami nadal myślami trwał przy ostatnim zbliżeniu. Zza poszarzałych, gipsowych ścian słyszał rozmowę. Wiedział, że groźby wysłane ze strony Lovino są jak przysięga rzucona na wiatr. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bezpieczny będzie przy tym dzieciaku. Tak skruszony i wierny Bogu, z pewnością nie przyzna się przed nikim, jak to złamał się przed demonem, jak oddał się w jego ręce i przeżył jakże haniebne dla niego chwile. Hiszpan uśmiechał się do siebie cały czas. Obejmował się przed zimnem pod cienkim kocem i czekał. Wiedział, że pierwszą osobą jaka zechce go zobaczyć będzie on. Przyjdzie pewnie z nowymi ubraniami, może jedzeniem albo nakryciem, w trosce o nieswoje zdrowie. Napoi, nakarmi, zadba, a w nagrodę dostanie zakazaną przyjemność, której z każdą chwilą pożąda bardziej.  
Zbliżała się pora obiadu. Lovino zagościł do izolatki gościa i zamknął się z nim w środku. W rękach trzymał biblię, tusz i pióra. Więc przyszedł czas na naukę? Młody bez słowa rozłożył narzędzia na koślawym stoliczku i wskazał Hiszpanowi na krzesło. Ten usiadł posłusznie i głupawo zaczął spoglądać w książkę.

\- Nauczysz się dziś kilku rzeczy. Pierw dowiesz się jak napisać „Bóg" i…

\- Ale to takie długie…

\- Słucham?!

\- Czy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo nie jest długie? – uśmiechnął się rozbawiony – Myślałem, że jednak przyniesiesz mi coś ciepłego do ubrania… W książkę się nie owinę… A może to ty chciałeś mnie…

\- Nie! – uderzył go w głowę metalowym krzyżem – Nie kończ tego i skup się na liternictwie. Złap za pióro, umocz w tuszu i przepisz to słowo dwadzieścia razy. – popukał cienkim palcem po papierze z wykaligrafowanym słowem. Niezadowolony Latynos objął się przed zimnem i wyczekująco zaczął wpatrywać się we Włocha.

\- Kiedy to napiszę, dostanę ciepłe ubranie?

\- Przyniosę ci je po lekcji. O ile zdołasz ją zakończyć.

\- To oznacza, że musi podobać ci się moje ciało, skoro nie chcesz bym się ubrał – powolnymi ruchami zaczął stawiać koślawe literki. – To dlatego teraz nas zamknąłeś, masz cichą nadzieję, że rzucę wszystko i dobiorę się do ciebie jak wtedy. Przyznaj się, że ci się podobało.

\- Posłuchaj mnie! – złapał faceta za szczękę i skierował do siebie. – wszystko co sobie wymyślasz mnie nie interesuje. Jestem tu tylko po to, by nauczyć cię kilku rzeczy. Mam dosyć droczenia się z tobą, grzechów do których mnie podpuszczasz i nieposłuszeństwa Bogu. Jeśli tak ci zależy na doznaniach cielesnych, czemu przystąpiłeś do boskiej misji?!

\- To ty mnie teraz posłuchaj – odtrącił go szybko, wstał, zrzucając przy okazji pomoce i złapał Włocha za szyję. Przygwoździł go do ściany i zacisnął palce – Musisz być dla mnie wyjątkowy, skoro mimo swoich bezczelnych zachowań w stosunku do mnie, nadal dychasz. Nigdy nie pozwalam innym na traktowanie takie jak twoje. Jeśli nie chcesz, bym przez przypadek złamał ci kark… Bądź dla mnie uległy – zwolnił uścisk i odszedł od niego. Pozbierał przedmioty z ziemi i zajął poprzednie miejsce. Wrócił do przepisywania. Tyle wystarczyło by młody szybko opuścił celę i wrócił ze starym strojem Hiszpana.  
_Jeszcze cię wychowam Lovi…_

Zbliżała się pora snu. Wszyscy powoli wracali z kolacji do dormitorium. Niektórzy cicho się modlili. Następnego dnia odbędzie się uroczystość Wszystkich Świętych. Jednym z inicjatorów wydarzenia miał być Lovino. Ten jako pierwszy zjawił się przy swojej pryczy, odmówił modlitwę i położył się do spania. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z dniem jaki musiał przejść. Schował buzię w starej, twardej poduszce i przykrył się po głowę, jakby bał się, że zaraz ktoś przyjdzie z kolejną prośbą. Był wykończony. Z trudem wytrzymywał bez ruchu pod zimnym kocem. Nerwy targały nim na prawo i lewo. Zmusił się do wypoczynku, mimo wszystko.

\- Bracie… Obudź się – wyszeptał czyjś głos. Delikatnym ruchem poruszył ciało śpiącego. Ten zerwał się jak poparzony i z trudem dopatrzył postaci, która go szturchnęła.

\- Co się stało?

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, ale to nie jest właściwe miejsce. – wyszeptał gruby kardynał. Włoch westchnął i bez pośpiechu udał się za nim. Wszyscy już spali. Prawdopodobnie był środek nocy.  
Wyszli na zewnątrz. Chłodne powietrze zadziałało orzeźwiająco.

\- Co się stało, że budzisz mnie w środku nocy? – przetarł zaspaną twarz i spróbował pozbierać myśli.

\- Jutro jest ważny dzień dla każdego z nas. Jako tuo signiore muszę ci teraz zdradzić kilka ważnych rzeczy. Pierwsza z nich jest taka, że dostaliśmy wiadomość iż jako opiekun będziesz musiał zajmować się gościem z Hiszpanii podczas jutrzejszego wydarzenia. – Włoch stęknął na to zrezygnowany.

\- Już myślałem, że będę miał jeden dzień wolny…

\- Aż tak ci doskwiera jego towarzystwo? Nie martw się bracie, będę przy tobie cały czas – objął chłopaka i zaczął głaskać po biodrze – Na uczcie pieczętującej udane widowisko usiądziesz obok mnie. Będę przy tobie cały czas. Nie będziesz musiał się przejmować jakimś tam Hiszpanem… - przesunął rękę na kark młodego i zaczął go lekko łaskotać – Jeśli coś ci zrobi, zaopiekuję się tobą dobrze, będziesz mógł oddać mi się całkowicie…  
Tego było za dużo. Wyrwał się od niego i bez słowa wrócił do spania. Wiedział do czego to zmierza. Dlaczego kolejny typ zaczyna się go czepiać? Co on takiego robi?! Kiedy położył się na miejscu, w ciszy rozpłakał się przed samym sobą, dając przez to upust nagromadzonym emocjom. Nikt mu nie pomoże. Jest z tym zupełnie sam.


End file.
